


the stupendous shared stupidity of siblings

by prettylilbrownskingyal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, five conversations that encapsulates their relationship, idk man i’m sick and this made me feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylilbrownskingyal/pseuds/prettylilbrownskingyal
Summary: or five pointless conversations between Zuko and Toph
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	the stupendous shared stupidity of siblings

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot explain myself even if i tried to
> 
> clown me on tumblr @prettylittlebrownskingyal

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Toph shrugs in Zuko’s direction. With the flick of her wrist, she creates five small raised platforms and proceeds to hop across, landing right in front of him.

“I should be a lot of things, but a disappointment is my favorite one.”

She plays it off as casual, her tone full of jest but Zuko suspects it’s a lot more truthful than she intended. He isn’t going to press though, he can tell she wouldn’t appreciate that. Instead he offers, “Oh, same.”

She snorts. “So, why are you awake?”

“It’s too quiet. I’m not used to sleeping with such little noise around.”

“That’s dumb.”

“Thanks.” Because of course that’s what he gets for sharing.

“Aang air bends in his sleep, you know.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Potentially,” she agrees. “And frankly, it’s disruptive.”

A comfortable beat of silence passes between them. He’s right about the Western Air Temple being too quiet. With everyone asleep, silence drenches the hillside and it makes Zuko anxious. Toph’s company eases the sense of impending danger though. And he realizes it’s rather nice to spend time with someone who doesn’t outrightly hate him.

“C’mon, hot head.” Toph holds out a hand to him. Zuko takes it without hesitation. “Let’s go put rocks in Sokka’s hair and see how long it’ll take for him to notice.”

“What are we gonna do when he does?”

“Well, how fast can you run?”

****

“Okay, kid. Between the two of us— me and Sifu Hotpants— who’s the better teacher?”

Toph’s got a short finger pointed dangerously at Aang’s nose, he goes crossed eyed looking at it.

“Um. I—”

“These aren’t hot pants,” Zuko interjects.

“Stuff it, fire boy. Twinkle Toes, speak up.”

“Shouldn’t Katara be a contender too?”

“No,” Toph huffs. “Aang’s in love with her, that’s not a fair game.”

The gentle Ember Island breeze juxtaposes the violence in Toph’s stance nicely. Zuko can’t help but think of the nice tableaux the three of them make— Toph with her hand practically up Aang’s nose and Zuko doing his best to settle between laughter and offence, a hand at his hip and another covering his mouth.

He hums in agreement,“That’s true. So who is it Aang?”

The Avatar’s gaze flicks between them. “Um….”

“Yes?”

“SOKKA!”

*****

“Zuko, I’m bored.”

“Ok.”

“Zukooo.”

“That’s my name.”

“I’m bored.”

“Hello bored. I’m the new Fire Lord.”

Toph lands on her butt with an “oomf.” Her face is twisted with a combination of emotions Zuko can only describe as admiration and mild disgust.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Sokka.”

He guffaws indignantly in response. “Says you.”

*****

They have a council meeting coming up. It thrills Zuko to say “they” and not just “I.” He’s found that having friends around to share in the pain of listening to Fire Nation nobles be idiots in governmental positions makes it easier to rule out banishment as his first response.

That doesn’t mean that Toph isn’t inclined to other effective methods of dealing with stubborn officials, though.

“Or we could….” She makes a crushing movement with her hands.

Sokka’s eyes go wide and his arms flail dangerously over his head as he yells. “What? No!”

Zuko hums thoughtfully. “We’ll try another reason approach for now but if not…” He clicks his tongue and points at Toph. “That’s the way it’ll go.”

*****

“Fire Lord Zuko, what exactly are you implying here?”

Minister Chen is old and wrinkled and he stinks of wealth and privilege that lends to his insufferable ability to come off as both selfish and idiotic on a grand scale. Zuko wants to deck him.

“I believe what the Fire Lord is trying to say is,” Toph cuts in before he can respond. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Excuse me? Prince Zuko, how can you let this earth peasant speak in such a manner? Especially to me.”

“You’ll have to forgive Ms. Beifong,” Sokka cuts in. He’s using his ambassador voice, stately and refined. “She gets a little shaken with all the divine knowledge she’s been blessed with.”

“Divine knowledge?”

“Why yes, Minister Chen,” and now its Uncle chiming in. “Toph has been by Agni with great wisdom and heh, foresight.”

“And what is the word of Agni today, Ms. Beifong?”

“Oh,” Toph smiles. “Agni says you're a little shit.”

Down at the end of the table, Aang leans into Katara to whisper, “Agni sounds just like Avatar Kyoshi.”


End file.
